<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by Wians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479750">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians'>Wians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Real [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A vibrator stuck up an ass, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Examination, Sexual Humor, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vibrator gets stuck up Chris' ass while he is trying to alleviate boredom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Real [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/gifts">TheShorty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside their shared quarters Chris imagines Phil’s hands and body against his own as he fucks himself with the small vibrator, on his knees, ass in the air. </p><p>He’s confined for another day recovering from the Andorian flu, but he feels fine, bored, and horny. It’s really no surprise that in lieu of Phil who is on duty in sickbay, he decided to entertain himself with one of their sex toys.</p><p>He moans, legs quivering with the effort of holding the position for a prolonged time, but this is the only way he can get the vibrator deep enough to  pretend it’s Phil pounding into him, holding his hips in place, bending down to kiss and nip at his neck, deep voice dirty talking into his ear.</p><p>Chris shifts, wanting a better angle, more friction, and his grip on the vibrator slips,  lodging it further inside.</p><p>“Shit,” he mumbles, but probing at it only pushes it in further, even when he’s stretched out as far as he can. He rolls to the side, hoping that the change in position might help, but no such luck. The vibrator presses even firmer into his rectrum, annoying the sensitive flesh.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he grits out between his teeth, but he is in no way relaxed enough to try fitting his fist in there and fish it out. His inner muscles do nothing to push it down, and he can’t reach it with his fingers.</p><p>Chris lets out a groan of frustration. The small vibrator isn’t actually meant to go up the ass, not like he isn’t fully aware of that. If he has to go down to sickbay to have it removed, Phil is never going to let him live this down. </p><p>He gets a flash of Phil punishing him for his folly by tying him up and striping his ass; his cock jumps, but as he moves, the press of the vibrator becomes uncomfortable. </p><p>Nothing for it but go down to sickbay, but he needs to calm down first, there is no way he can walk the corridors with a hardon, even wearing civvies. </p><p> </p><p>Sickbay is mercifully quiet when he walks in some ten minutes later, hoping he isn’t limping too badly. The vibrator is still determinedly trying to crawl up his colon. He asks another doctor for Phil, and is directed to the small break room where Phil sits alone, having a cup of tea and writing on what looks like a journal. “Hi handsome.”</p><p>Phil looks up, puts the pad down and gets up, “Chris, what are you doing here? Something wrong?”</p><p>“You might say that,” Chris grins. “I need your help, I, uh… I have a vibrator stuck up my ass.”</p><p>Phil looks stunned momentarily, “You…. what?” </p><p>“Yeah…” Chris runs a hand through his hair. “I was bored, and horny, and, you know the little silver vibrator? It’s lodged pretty firmly, and I can’t get it out. I need your help.”</p><p>“You were bored, and you stuffed a vibrator without a handle up your ass? Chris, for God’s sake how old are you?” Phil looks utterly exasperated, and little concerned. He turns off his pad and walks round the table. “Come on, let’s have a look at it.”</p><p>Phil washes his hand and directs Chris into the main area of Sickbay, Chris tries not to limp when he walks after him over to an available biobed.</p><p>“Drop your pants and lie down,” Phil directs, activating the privacy screen. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s a bit uncomfortable, but not bad,” Chris says, dropping said pants and trying to get comfortable stomach-down on the biobed, head resting on his arms. </p><p>Phil scans him. “There it is, Chris, you could’ve injured yourself!” he chastises </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chris says not able to keep his voice contrite. Lying here half-naked under Phil’s squituny, feeling his hands on him, listening to his deep voice, it goes to his cock even if the vibrator’s placement is just this side of painful. “I guess you just have to use your fingers on me, huh?”</p><p>“My fingers are too short, you’ve managed to shove it up pretty far,” Phil says, putting the tricorder aside.</p><p>“I don’t know, you usually go up pretty far.” Chris winks.</p><p>Phil rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile on his lips. “Yeah, but I don’t get stuck up there.”</p><p>“It wasn’t on purpose, and I did try to remove it,” Chris defends himself. “But it only made it worse.”</p><p>“At least you didn’t try sticking something else up there to get it out with,” Phil says. He gives Chris’ lower back a little pat, and walks over to find gloves, a hypo, a bottle of lube, and a couple of long instruments.</p><p>Chris’ mouth feels a little dry. He is not normally adverse to sticking things up his ass, but this is something else. </p><p>“I am going to try removing it with this sling, do you want something to relax?” Phil asks, lubing up what looks like a thin, angular ring with a small camera on, fastened on a very long and elastic rod.</p><p>“No, It’s not like you haven’t stuck stuff up my ass before.”</p><p>“Yes, well, all the more reason to leave further shoving to me,” Phil says.</p><p>“You forbidding me to fuck myself in the future?” Chris teases.</p><p>“Chris, I need to focus now, please.”</p><p>“Shutting up.”</p><p>Phil briefly caresses his back. “Breathe deeply, relax, and spread your legs. If it gets too uncomfortable or hurts, then tell me, ok?”</p><p>Chris nods and breathes deeply, trying to relax around the vibrator, but his muscles are being uncooperative, and the damn thing is really irritating his rectum.</p><p>Phil gently spreads his asscheeks. “Good, I’m inserting now.” The metal feels cool against Chris’ opening as Phil carefully moves the instrument into his lubed up entrance. </p><p>Chris bites his lip, feeling warm, his cock firming up a little at Phil’s hands on him, his attention to his ass, especially when the instrument brushes his prostate. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t ever fantasised about Phil bending him over one of these beds.</p><p>“Try to not move your hips,” Phil says calmly.</p><p>“I just, well…”</p><p>“Yes I know, but try to lie still.”</p><p>Chris does, the warm feeling rising until the instrument brushes against the irritated flesh around the vibrator. Chris grunts, and feel himself tense all the way up.</p><p>“Did it hurt?” Phil asks.</p><p>“No, just, uncomfortable as hell,” Chris says, trying to relax again.</p><p>“It’s been lodged there for a while, and it irritates the area around, but, I don’t see any injuries. I’ll be as careful as possible. You’re doing fine,… I am going to loop the ring around it and pull it out carefully.”</p><p>Chris focuses on breathing as Phil probes about for a moment. “It’s stuck a little firmer than I thought. Chris you still need to breathe, slow and deep.”</p><p>Chris does so, there’s a knot in his stomach, which is annoying as fuck, and he tries to breathe it away.</p><p>“Good, you’re doing good,” Phil praises. There’s a pause. “I got it. This will feel funny, good thing you’re well lubed in there.”</p><p>Chris just nods, feeling too winded to talk, very aware when Phil loops the ring around the vibrator, and gently pulls... Fuck, it feels great, Chris lets out a small groan of relief when it’s finally pulled out entirely.</p><p>He hears Phil dump the vibrator into a basin, and put the instrument away. “How does it feel? Any discomfort? Pain?”</p><p>“No pain, but it does feel weird, like it’s been given a beating,” Chris says.</p><p>“I bet it does,” Phil says, a mix of empathy and amusement on his face. “Sweetheart, if you want to see me, you can just stop by. No need to endanger your colon."</p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” Chris says, feeling sheepish while he pulls up his pants and sits down, winching just a little.</p><p>“Do we need to have a serious conversation about the importance of making sure that everything you stick up your ass has a flat, broad base to hold on to?” Phil then asks, raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“No-” Chris begins, then stops himself. “Well, actually yes, I think so. I think I need a practical demonstration, Doctor Boyce.” Chris smirks up at Phil.</p><p>Phil laughs. “Oh, really?”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Chris stands, “maybe when you get back from your shift?”</p><p>“I think it’s important to give your poor ass some peace for the rest of the day.. but let’s see if we can find something else to do when I get back later.”</p><p>“You’ve had your fingers up my ass, and I don’t even get a goodbye kiss?” Chris asks.</p><p>Phil steps over to him, and they kiss, Phil’s arm around Chris’ back, and Chris’ hands on his hips. “Thanks Phil.”</p><p>As he walks out, he makes sure to put a sway in his hips, grinning when he hears Phil’s laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee">Killermanatee</a> for betaing, brainstorming and general shipsharing awesomeness &lt;3</p><p>To The Shorty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>